Pokemon Special:Next Generation
by AweboLaOTP
Summary: "¿Te gustaría iniciar tu aventura?" Únete a la nueva generación de pokedex holder y sus aventuras. Habrán momentos felices,tristes,traumáticos dramaticos,alguno romantico,¿pero ellos sabran salir de cualquier apuro?,Si quieres saber lee.


**_Daisuke_**

Género:Masculino

Edad:11 años

Cumpleaños:18 de julio

Piedra de nacimiento:Lapis Lazuli

Tipo de sangre:B

Altura:120 cm

Peso:30 kg

Aspecto:Pelo azabache y rebelde como su padre,flequillo escandaloso y ojos azules como su madre,de piel ni muy morena ni muy clara como su madre.

Lugar de nacimiento:Pueblo paleta

Hogar:Pueblo Paleta

Padres:Red y Blue

 ** _Violet_**

Género:Femenino

Edad:11 años

Cumpleaños:18 de julio

Piedra de nacimiento:Granate

Tipo de sangre:O

Altura:116 cm

Peso:26 kg

Aspecto:Pelo castaño y largo como su madre,flequillo alborotado y ojos carmesí como su padre,piel morena.

Lugar de nacimiento:Pueblo paleta

Hogar:Pueblo paleta

Padres:Red y Blue

 ** _Jade Oak_**

Género:Masculino

Edad:11 años

Cumpleaños:22 de noviembre

Piedra de nacimiento:Jade verde

Tipo de sangre:AB

Altura:123 cm

Peso:30 kg

Aspecto:Rubio igual que su madre, con tres puntas saliendo,y flequillo afilado y ojos afilados y verdes como su padre,de piel blanca.

Lugar de nacimiento:Pueblo Paleta

Hogar:Pueblo Paleta

Padres:Green y Yellow

 ** _Midori Oak_**

Género:Femenino

Edad:9 años

Cumpleaños:3 de marzo

Piedra de nacimiento:Jade amarillo

Tipo de sangre:A

Altura:93 cm

Peso:20 kg

Aspecto:Rubia con el pelo amarrado en una coleta y flequillo como su madre,con una punta saliendo como su padre,ojos grandes como su madre y verdes como su padre,de piel blanca.

Lugar de nacimiento:Bosque Verde

Hogar:Pueblo Paleta

Padres:Green y Yellow

 ** _Ethan_**

Género:Masculino

Edad:10 años

Cumpleaños:21 de marzo

Piedra de nacimiento:Aguamarina

Tipo de sangre:B

Altura:113 cm

Peso:26 kg

Aspecto:Tiene el mismo pelo que su padre,peli azul,de ojos dorados como su padre,y unos googles adornandolo,de piel clara.

Lugar de nacimiento:Ciudad malva

Hogar:Pueblo primavera

Padres:Gold y Crystal

 ** _Opal_**

Género:Femenino

Edad:11 años

Cumpleaños:21 de marzo

Piedra de nacimiento:Aguamarina

Tipo de sangre:A

Altura:107 cm

Peso:24 kg

Aspecto:Tiene el mismo pelo que su madre,con dos coletas pero a cada hombro,peli azul,de profundos ojos aguamarina.

Lugar de nacimiento:Ciudad malva

Hogar:Pueblo primavera

Padres:Gold y Crystal

 ** _Crow_**

Género:Masculino

Edad:10 años

Cumpleaños:24 de diciembre

Piedra de nacimiento:Circon Azul

Tipo de sangre:AB

Altura:115 cm

Peso:25 kg

Aspecto:Pelirrojo,pelo largo amarrado a una corta coleta,con cobijas,de ojos plateados y penetrantes,el vivo retrato de su padre,piel blanca.

Lugar de nacimiento:Bosque Verde

Hogar:Pueblo primavera,se mudaron después de un trágico accidente.

Padres:Silver

 ** _Azurite Birch_**

Género:Masculino

Edad:9 años

Cumpleaños:5 de julio

Piedra de nacimiento:Ruby

Tipo de sangre:O

Altura:103 cm

Peso:25 kg

Aspecto:De pelo azabache,flequillo igual que su madre,ojos afilados y rojos como su padre,de piel morena.

Lugar de nacimiento:Ciudad Trigal

Hogar:Villa Raíz

Padres:Ruby y Sapphire

 ** _Ametrine Birch_**

Género:Masculino

Edad:6 años

Cumpleaños:2 de septiembre

Piedra de nacimiento:Zafiro

Tipo de sangre:O

Altura:91 cm

Peso:19 kg

Aspecto:Castaño oscuro,flequillo como su padre,ojos zafiro iguales a los de su madre y piel morena.

Lugar de nacimiento:Villa Raíz

Hogar:Villa Raíz

Padres:Ruby y Sapphire

 ** _Peridot_**

Género:Femenino

Edad:10 años

Cumpleaños:31 de mayo

Piedra de nacimiento:Esmeralda

Tipo de sangre:AB(RH-)

Altura:100 cm

Peso:25 kg

Aspecto:Rubia,pelo largo,ojos esmeralda e imprudentes como su padre,de piel blanca.

Lugar de nacimiento:???

Hogar:Villa Raíz

Padres:Emerald

 ** _Coral_**

Género:Femenino

Edad:8 años

Cumpleaños:8 de Abril

Piedra de nacimiento:Diamante

Tipo de sangre:A

Altura:97 cm

Peso:23 kg

Aspecto:Pelo largo,azabache,ojos grandes y expresivos como su padre,platinos como los de su madre,piel clara.

Lugar de nacimiento:Pueblo Hojaverde

Hogar:Pueblo Hojaverde

Padres:Diamond y Platinum

 ** _Topaz_**

Género:Masculino

Edad:8 años

Cumpleaños:12 de Junio

Piedra de nacimiento:Perla

Tipo de sangre:B

Altura:99 cm

Peso:24 kg

Aspecto:Rubio,rebelde por delante y liso por detrás,con unas cobijas,ojos afilados y anaranjados,piel clara.

Lugar de nacimiento:Pueblo Hojaverde

Hogar:Pueblo Hojaverde

Padres:Pearl

 ** _Gray_**

Género:Femenino

Edad:7 años

Cumpleaños:14 de febrero

Piedra de nacimiento:Amatista

Tipo de sangre:A

Altura:95 cm

Peso:22 kg

Aspecto:Es de pelo marron oscuro, al contrario que su madre,esta lo lleva suelto,tiene unas largas cobijas,y tiene los ojos marrones como su padre,es de piel morena.

Lugar de nacimiento:Pueblo Arcilla

Hogar:Pueblo Arcilla

Padres:Black y White


End file.
